Solaria the Golden Kitsune
by Nightinggalewindsinger
Summary: What if Kurama had a sister, one he treasured more than any jewel or gem. What if this sister surpassed her brother and befriended Yukina. Now what if this sister met her believed brother and fell for Yukina's twin. Well then this is the life of Solaria the Golden Kitsune. Happy reading and please review.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN Yu Yu Hakusho and don't make any profit from this production, just amusement

CHAPTER 1- SOLARIA.

- "Big Brother!" a small voice called running over the lush green grass. Hair of fiery gold flared around the running figure, soft golden eyes holding happiness as they caught the matching gold of her brother. Small soft fox ears were perked as her fox tail swinged side to side.

The silver haired older brother of the fox girl grinned as he caught her in his arms. He laughed as she nuzzled his chest, yipping with joy. Silver fox ears curved toward the young kit. "Solaria."

"Welcome home Big Brother." Solaria said grinning impishly.

The silver fox grinned, "I'm home." -

Kurama woke with slight sweat, the dream of his baby sister taunting him like nothing. This wasn't the first memory-dream of the little fox girl that was his sister. He always got these dreams when it was close to her birthday or favorite holiday. It was always something shiny or some sort of candy, anything to make her smile.

With a sigh he watched the sun come up and prayed she was okay.

- With Solaria-

Golden tresses swirled around as matching golden eyes took in her adversaries. There was eight of them left from the twenty that showed up, each uglier than the next. She smirked not truly caring for the scratched she had from their companions. Solaria's once clean light purple tank top and tight black pants were now bloodied and torn showing fast healing wounds. They charged not expecting her to jump and kill one of them before swiping at the next one, the third got her along the side; she got him in the through. The fourth and fifth fell quickly with a slight gasp from Solaria; the sixth had kicked her in the stomach; she dragged her claws down his calf and ripped out his knee. The seventh ran and the eighth followed. Solaria once again smirked a little crazy.

"That was boring." She commented off-handily, "I may be going into heat but that doesn't mean I can't fight."

With a flick of her hand, fire engulfed the area clearing a way the bodies and blood. Feeling better knowing that the mess was clean, Solaria left the side road that she was ambushed on, and continued on her way home. Once to the cavern that served as a back door to her home, she stripped when she came to the hot spring. Filled with relaxing and healing herbs Solaria soaked in the warm water. She's been living practically like her older brother Youko Kurama, a master thief with the nickname Golden Kitsune of the underground fighting rings.

After the wounds had been cleaned and the grim washed off, Solaria left the spring and continued onto her room, soon in a crimson short dress and dark blue, near black, tights. Her golden hair turned an ash blond and eyes turned oxen purple. Smiling to herself she left Makai with a simple transport spell. Arriving in the Ningenkai, she went to look for her friend who had called her a week earlier.

The temple Solaria had been told about was right in front of her. A teal haired girl with shiny red eyes in a pale pink sun dress was sitting outside, looking right at her.

"Solaria?" Yukina's voice was still like a cool spring breeze.

Solaria gave her a mocking bow, "One Kitsune at your command." A showing canine grin spread her lips.

Yukina jumped up and hugged her best friend, happy that she was there to share in her happiness. Solaria returned the hug, squeezing the ice apparition. "Careful, I'm pregnant."

Solaria instantly let Yukina go staring at her with wide eyes and mouth dropped, "Eh?"

Yukina smiled at her friend, leading the Kitsune demon into the temple. Genkai an old lady watched Solaria with some amusement while puffing on a pipe. Yukina then began to tell her friend about ice Apparitions and how they do their thingy. Once all was said and done, Solaria just nodded then got her crazy grin.

"I only have one thing to say." She said with conviction.

Yukina looked at her friend eyebrow raised in question.

"I call dibs on Godmother." Solaria said in a hyper tone.

Yukina started laughing and was soon holding her sides from losing breath. Yukina nodded in agreement. They talked some more, Solaria soon helping with dinner. By the time for bed Solaria had heard everything that's happened the past four years they were without contact.

"Oh, Yukina I need to run to the Den, and while I'm in this human form call me Hana." Solaria told her friend. Yukina nodded and fell to sleep. Solaria set traps and not-so harmful prank traps around her friend until she gets back.

Going back to the Den and collected some cloths and weapons, Solaria locked down her home, called some work mates and told them she would be unable for any work for a while. Once all was done she headed back to the temple and sat next to the window and looked to the window and looked to the moon.

"I hear on the wind, as you sing this lullaby. The moonlight is gliding across the dream garden. Shining stars twinkling, no cloud above can hide them, each a precious wish. I pray that this song finds you, whether in the deepest sea or highest mountain, in the lowest valley or darkest cave. I pray this song reaches you before sun rise, carry you upon moons light." Solaria sang as she drifted off to sleep, ash blond becoming gold, a golden tail curled around her legs and moonlight reflected by sun gold eyes for the last time that night.

In the morning Solaria woke to Yukina slightly shaking her, with a gentle smile they set to making breakfast, after all the traps had been taken down. Solaria had grinned sheepishly and Yukina had just shaken her head.

"House still booby-trapped?" the teal haired girl asked.

Solaria had laughed and they went to the kitchen, Yukina had made rice and a few other things, Solaria made fish and adding herbs with enough spices to give it different taste on every bite. Once breakfast was done, Genkai came in with four boys. A short teen with gel spiked hair and wicked brown eyes, a tall ginger with small grey eyes; another even shorter than the first boy with gravity defying black hair and ruby eyes and the last being a long red hair boy with pretty green eyes.

Solaria had quickly shifted into her human form, and stood a little in front of Yukina as they stopped in front of them; the boys looking at Solaria with curiosity.

"Hana these are the guys that saved me, Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Kurama and Hiei." Yukina said with a happy smile.

Hana nodded, looking at Kurama trying to figure out who he is to use her big brothers name so openly. They all sat down at the table and ate, Hana forcing Yukina to sit in a more comfortable position. Conversation was light for the most part, though the antics of Yusuke and Kuwabara tired Yukina out somewhat, Hana flared killing intent at them to shut them up. Hiei looked impressed that, to them, a human could have so much blood lust. Yukina had smiled at her friend and the killing intent vanished without a trace.

"Kina eat a bit more please. We have to keep your energy level stable." Hana said, putting a bit more food on Yukina's plate.

"Hana I can't eat more than I already have." Yukina spoke quietly, "I feel fine, honest."

Hana did not look happy but conceded all the same, vowing Yukina would eat more throughout the day. The rest of the meal was spent in quiet thought for Solaria, or more precisely on the red head who called himself Kurama. Even she could see some of his more notable habits, like eating with his right hand, tugging on his hair when asked a question as he thought out the answer. It didn't change the fact she watched her beloved brother die.

"So Miss Hana, what are you doing here exactly?" Yusuke asked.

Hana looked to Yukina, the Ice Apparition giggled and Genkai brought out a video camera; with a twisted grin Hana answered the detective, "I'm her for emotional and physical help while Yukina's pregnant."

Kuwabara and Yusuke choked on food, Kurama spit out his rose-hip tea and Hiei's jaw dropped. Genkai caught it all on film and vowed to make not only copies but to make sure it was played at her funeral. Hana laughed and even Yukina giggled. As the boys collected their composure, Hana snatched the dishes and list of chores, gave a firm look to Yukina and went to the kitchen; walking with the grace of a gypsy.

Yukina grumbled about overprotective pseudo sisters and not allowed to work, Genkai just smiled; the old hag was beginning to like the Golden Kitsune. Kuwabara was looking rejected and Hiei looked scared for only a second. Hana cast a quick cleaning spell and went back to the dining room.

"My sweet Yukina, who is the father?" Kuwabara asked.

Hana had just sat down, "Apparently Ice Apparition are able to give birth without a partner every 100 years or so." She said looking over the list of chores. They were basic, yard work, roof needed to be fixed, hallways cleaned and rooms dusted. After some deliberation, Hana gave the more steady chores to Yukina, she was happy until she realized what her friend gave her. With a glare worthy of her brother, Yukina nodded when a glare worthy of Solaria's title was directed at her. Hana was proud her friend didn't seize up like her opponents would.

"Well, shall we get to the chores." Hana said, it wasn't a question and Yukina nodded and followed her pseudo sister out of the room.

"Hana is very protective of Yukina, now Yusuke training, others do as you please." Genkai said pulling Yusuke out by his ear.

"So anyone else surprised by this?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara nodded and went to find Yukina leaving Hiei and Kurama in the room staring at each other.

"Fox watch out for the girl, I don't think she likes you." Hiei told his friend, then left himself to mull over the prospect of his sister being pregnant.

Kurama watched his friend, but his mind was on his own sister. Would she have a family by now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What the hell?

Solaria would proudly admit that her life wasn't normal, even by Demon Standards. She had accomplices in the place of friends, only Yukina could be called her friend, and she was constantly moving; a habit she picked up from her brother. That was another point of interest, the red headed boy was extremely like her brother even using a rose stem whip as his primary weapon, he was cool and calculating; hardly a movement was wasted. It seriously unnerved the fox-girl, added to the fact her mating thing decided now was a perfect time to start lead to a not so gentle girl. Every day for the month leading to the full awaken mating season, she fought with Yusuke and Kuwabara. They would get pounded and Genkai would step up Yusuke's training. Yukina's cool aura would sooth her for a while then the heat would creep up again.

More often than not she would find her gaze trapped by piercing ruby eyes that matched her friends. Hiei understood foundries and personal space well, but he also hid the fact he was Yukina's brother; Solaria could understand a lot of things about others but she couldn't understand this and it drove her crazy. He was a solid loner who secretly enjoyed time with his companions, mostly got amusement from tormenting Kuwabara, Solaria enjoyed it as well, and having heated discussions with Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei was quiet but you knew he was there, the young fox enjoyed his fiery aura the most, and it seemed to push back the heat of mating season.

Solaria would occasionally take trips to her home to bath in the hot springs, the mineral infused water helped with the aches that the mating season brought to her, the herbs also helped by calming her hormones. She would visit her accomplices and sometimes pull a heist or two if her blood is pounding hard enough; but she always arrived back to Yukina's side by morning.

Yukina was out in the garden with Hana when the Kitsune felt a sharp heat flare at her spine. She was unable to bite back the whimper and Yukina was looking at her in shock and worry. Hana merely smiled but stayed where she was.

"Solaria?" Yukina said. That one word held all the questions she didn't straight out ask.

Solaria blushed, "I'm fine."

"You're in heat, you're not fine." She practically snapped.

Solaria flinched at the harsh aura coming off her usually meek friend. With a sigh she nodded, "Yeah, the mating season started close to two weeks ago, it's the last three days I'm worried about. I might be unstable deigning my urges like I am and with you pregnant, neither of us will be in good condition to fight if we were attacked."

Yukina nodded, "We should tell the others."

Solaria sat still for a moment then nodded knowing it was the best option for their predicament. The two finished their chores and called for Genkai. They asked her to call the group here this weekend. Solaria made lunch and relaxed, heat surging through her system, casting a small blizzard spell, snow and ice soon surrounded her cooling her skin and offering a small reprieve from the painful heat. Her mind started to slip, ash blond hair once more becoming golden, eyes once more became a dark purple. Her cloths loosened and a more lean and firm form was brought to light. With the chill of the snow Solaria fell asleep.

She woke with a sword to the jugular of the guy leaning over her. Sharp ruby eyes quickly caught hers, even though she recognized the eyes and aura Solaria didn't let up on the blades pressure. Hiei finally moved away not taking his eyes off the golden fox, before his eyes he saw her transform to Hana. He hid his surprise about the so called human girl.

"Yukina already knows I'm a fox demon, so does Genkai. I would prefer it that way, but now you know. Tell anyone and twin to Yukina or not I'll string you up." She told him, hiding the blade.

Yukina came out as the two stared at each other, "Oh, Hana you're awake. You should have told me the cold helped relax you."

Hana smiled at her friend, "I know enough ice spells to help me if needed."

"Still, am an ice demon-"Hana cut her off, "Yes but you are also pregnant and I'm determined that this child will be the first Koormine born from that helium filled pieces of ice. Meaning you're to keep your youki stable."

Yukina crinkled her nose but the determined look on her friends face quelled any protest. She nodded and told them dinner was done; Hana was surprised by this and showed it. Yukina giggled and went to bring out the food. With a subdued sigh Hana looked at Hiei, once more captured by the red eyes, and for a second; just for a second, she saw a ghost smile on his lips.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I saw you shed a tear." She replied and went to help with the food.

Hiei stood still, trying to comprehend what she said and just stood blinking when he had. Kurama came to get him a few moments later, snapping the hybrid out of his stupor. The five ate dinner and Kurama told them he and Hiei would be here tonight, Hana was happy with this arrangement as she needed to go to the Den.

"This is good; I need to go home for a few hours." She told them. Genkai and Yukina had nodded.

"Why is this good?" Kurama asked.

"My youki for the next month is going to be blazing, it'll attract demons from a couple miles around and I'll be too weak to fight them my selves." Yukina stated.

Hiei looked at Yukina then to Hana, the hidden fox nodded in agreement. Kurama shifted uneasily but gave the two girls a reassuring smile and promised to help if demons did show up. Genkai had left with a few dry humor cracks about demons and heat. Hana had fought another heat strike. Kurama helped with the dishes and Hiei went outside, Hana had went back to the room she shared and changed into a black pair of short shorts with a dark blue belly shirt and black combat boots. She brushed out her hair but left it down; strapped on a holster for throwing stars, knives and wire, finally slipping two long knives into her boots built in holsters and a short sword hung on her left hip.

Hana stopped by the kitchen and told Yukina she'd be back around morning, Yukina told her to take her time. Kurama was surprised by the way she was dressed. Hana had smiled and left, Hiei nearly fell out of the tree he was in. Hana had nodded and went to the weak point in the barrier. Hiei thought for a moment before following her. He saw her hair becoming gold and figure become more lean and lithe, ears appeared and a fluffy tail was soon visible.

Solaria opened a portal and looked at Hiei; she raised an eyebrow, "Are you coming down or not Hiei-san?"

Hiei had jumped down and looked at her, he felt desire hit him for a moment before squishing it down, "What is your name in this form?" he asked.

"Solaria." She answered, "Why are you following me?"

"How do you know Yukina?" Hiei asked back.

Solaria raised an eyebrow at the lack of answer but answered his question, "The ice demons had a unique gem that caught my attention. I went and stole it, nearly got caught but a young ice demoness offered to lead me to safety in exchange I take her with me. I agreed and gained my first accomplice in Yukina. Now why are you following me?"

"I wanted some answers." He replied.

Solaria nodded and then jumped through the portal. She landed in a meadow not far from her treasure den. Sitting in the meadow she thought of her friend and was glad to see it was dark, the moon was truly beautiful tonight. The soft brushes of floral and grass was teasing her nerves into a more aware state. Solaria soon lured into a restful light sleep, laying back in the meadow.

Awoken by a burn of desire, she set off for home. She wasn't happy with the demons that popped out and tried to take her, so by the time she got to the den her body was covered in sweat and had a few scrapes and bruises. She stripped and soaked in the hot spring, feeling better by the second. The heat, like the cold earlier, was welcoming and intoxicating; causing her to be drowsy even. After washing she jumped out and got dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts before heading up to bed. Her room smelled of dust and dying flowers, a wave got rid of the dust and another got rid of the plants replacing them with new ones. She fell onto her bed and cast her mind into darkness.

Yukina would easily admit that she was nerves for her friend. Solaria, by nature, is a loner, sure she had accomplices but they weren't her friends. Yukina also knew this was the third time she's deigned her urges, the second time was due to grief over her brother's death, first she was barely out of her kit stage and had her brother to guard her and help her though it; now she was practically alone and this is the part that scares her. Yukina could barley sleep, even though Kurama and Hiei lied in the room across from hers. A mental debate has been happening in her mind since her friend left. Coming to a conclusion she wrote how to get to Solaria's home and went across the hall.

"Hiei-san?" Yukina called, "Can you do something for me?"

Hiei came out and raised an eyebrow at his twin. He saw the paper tucked in her hand and wondered what he needed to do.

"Hana is going to be angry with me for this but can you go and watch over her?" Yukina asked.

"Why?" he asked slightly taken back.

Yukina sighed and held out the paper, "It's her fourth Mating season and she's deigning it, actually she wants' to choose her mate without mating season interference and I'm afraid of what will happen if she's get ambushed or over powered."

Hiei was definitely surprised now, as was Kurama, but he nodded and took the paper; finding directions.

"Thank you Hiei-san, this is directions to her house." Yukina said and after bowing and wishing them night she went to sleep.

"Hana-san is a demon?" Kurama said with some surprise.

"Hn. I found out earlier myself, she was sleeping in snow." Hiei told him, walking out of the room. He ran to the weak point and opened the portal. He followed the map, and ran to the lake nestled in the forest, finding the small cave and followed it to the valley. There was a two story stone house, English style, the land was swarmed with every plant imagine and Hiei thought for sure the Fox lived here. He was lucky strong trees grew ground the house and was able to find one that gave him a view of the girls' room and of the entrance to the valley.

Solaria slept with slight unease, her body craving attention and now dull heat surges up her spine. She dreamed of the forest and sun, a shadow hidden by the foliage and a fiery heat uncommon to the wilderness. She saw a predator, watcher yet protector and lava like eyes watched as she fretted. Fire and ice clashed in her veins and she fell to the forest floor in surprise, the sun glinted off her hair that flared like a halo and her eyes burned a molten gold. She gasped as the two opposites mixed within her spreading a near intoxicating liquid pleasure to her scenes. The shadow moved out of the foliage, measured steps with an even grit. Her petite form tensed as more fire entered her. With a fighting will she looked up at the shadow, finding lightly bronzed skin, spiky black hair and the eyes of her best friend.

Solaria jerked awake, gasping, trying to understand what just happened. The lingering feeling of fire and ice had her dropping back onto the bed. She was admittedly confused and slightly frustrated with herself. So she punched the pillow and fell back to sleep, not even reliving the sun had raised and it was practically mid-day already.

Hiei sat watching the girl toss and turn, her movements unknowingly sensual in a way yet still spoke of power and a deadly strength. Her hair acted as a second blanket and shone like melted gold in the streaming moonlight. He wanted to know what she dreamed about to make her toss like that. He was gone by sun up so he didn't hear her gasp his name when she woke up.

Hiei was out trying to gain information about the girl who was his sister's friend. He got a hit in a bar a fifty or so miles from her house. He was pleasantly surprised to learn she was not only a skilled fighter but also a true master thief. He also found out about the underground fighting rings she apparently not only controls but also is the Top Fighter in, the controls part is gossip that has never been confirmed or denied. There were a lot of rumors about the Golden Kitsune; like her being a witch, she's cold blooded and a snake demon masquerading as a fox demon. The rumor that shook him was her being the younger sister to Yoko Kurama.

"Hello? Hiei?" the Fox's voice sounded.

"Did you have a younger sister?" he asked right off the bat.

"…Where did you learn that?" Kurama asked back in a scary tone.

Hiei's eyebrow rose at Kurama's tone. "There is a Golden Fox going by the name Solaria, it's rumored she's your sister." Hiei told him.

Kurama was quiet; here was proof of his sister's survival. "Can you describe her, Hiei?"

"Her eyes are like yours even same intensity, long gold hair, same color ears and tail." Hiei replied.

Kurama sighed, "My sire was a bastard. He used my mother only to give birth; he took me and me from her. Two hundred years later he does it again, and takes my baby sister."

Hiei's eyes widen and Kurama continued to tell him about stealing his own sister and hiding her away until he was dead, teaching her to fight, watching her do magic, the presents. Hiei learned a lot more about the girl that claimed his attention.

"I'll watch her while watching Hana." Hiei told him and hung up, he quickly made his way back to Solaria's den. But found her Youki nearby surrounded by demons. Following the Youki's presence that seemed to wrap around him, he saw her standing in the middle of ten demon circling her, her eyes were glazed and Hiei felt slight wonder at what was happening.

"You're mine." The apparent leader of the gang said, a twisted grin appearing on his equally twisted face. The other nine demons nodded in agreement.

Hiei growled low but didn't move, Solaria's scary smile made sure of that and for a moment her eyes were clear of the glazed look. The demons charged and Solaria dropped, ripping two blades from her boots. She got out of the tangle and smirked as they jumped her again, with speed matching his own when he tried, Hiei watched her fly through the demons, swords working in harmony to the point that blood rained from the heavens. Her skin and cloths were soaked in blood and the demons lied in pieces. She waved her hand and fire overtook the area, and then flowers bloomed around her.

She looked at the space Hiei occupied before fainting. Hiei got down from her perch and brought the girl to the Den. He cleaned her as best he could and moved to the window, she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Hiei-kun." She said with a light kiss to his palm, she fell onto a deep sleep letting his hand fall from limp fingers.

Hiei stared at his sister's friend only three words penetrating his confusion, What. The. Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- This is me.

Solaria's point of view because I hate writing in third person

I woke up slowly; cramps in my muscles told me I had done something last night. But what exactly was escaping me. I found the lingering scent of dried blood and looked around, I found flakes on the bed and my cloths stiff, my hair was stiff and cracked and skin felt covered in dried honey. I sat straight up, trying to remember but only getting haze. Shaking my head I moved to get out of my bed.

"So the sister of Yoko Kurama," Hiei's voice came from the window area, I shifted to look at him and he continued, "Or so rumor claims."

Violent red eyes looked into my own golden orbs, there was a spark but gone just as it came. I felt my insides squirm with an unknown emotion and I didn't like it. I raised an eyebrow at him determined to ignore my inner turmoil and instead asked him how he came to be here.

"I was here on patrol by accident, felt your youki and decided to investigate. You're very agile and quick." Hiei told me, red eyes trained no mine, "Your eyes were glazed, and you killed all ten of them. Then you fainted, I followed you scent and brought you here."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Hiei looked out the window and I studied the patterns of dried blood, God I must look a mess.

"If you give me time to wash and change, I'll make breakfast." I told him, he nodded and left, I sighed and got out of the bed fully, grabbed some cloths and ran to the spring that flows from the lake. Quickly washing the blood and allowing the small water fall to flow down my skin. Once clean and dried I changed into a red tank top and light tan knee length loose pants. I went to the kitchen, Hiei already there and started breakfast. I made up the fastest recipes I knew; eggs, toast, bacon, fried tomatoes, French toast, three types of jams and sausage; must not forget the sausage. After the food was set down, Hiei looked at me with a picularer expression.

I stopped the blush before it formed, "Magic takes a lot out of me and due to training I burn to many calories, due to that my body would start eating itself." I said and started eating.

Hiei took it and ate as well. He seemed surprised by the taste and ate a bit more than I thought he would, but I was pleased with the outcome. I cleaned up after and watched the fire demon in my home.

"Yoko Kurama was indeed my brother." I told him, he looked at me and just nodded.

"That the reason why you're so distrustful of the Fox?" Hiei asked.

I sighed, my attention drawn to the window in the other room, "In a way yes, in the beginning major yes. The last memory I have of my beloved brother was burring him."

With a nod we descended into silence. I watched the window, yet kept my scenes on him. After some minuets he got up and headed for the door. "Thanks for the food." Was thrown over his shoulder and he was gone. I fell to the floor clasping my stomach. What in the name of the Mother is wrong with me?

When I came back to the temple, Yukina's stomach had definitely swollen and was ready to burst like a fruit that sat to long on the vine. Kazuma was acting like an overprotective father/husband and made me increasiling ticked off; I still got heat spikes, only they come when Hiei was close, which was absolutely perfect (please note the liberal use of sarcasm). After pounding both Yusuke and Kazuma into the ground and seeing my brother in action against Hiei, I was ready to scream. Yukina helped, she kept it cold around me and I fed her my own youki. The kit would be born soon and I still have 11 days of heat.

The first sign that the kit was coming was when Yukina gave a very loud scream, even as my ear drums rang from the high pitch. The Bota, Yusuke and Kazuma followed me in; Genkai was already with her, I started feeding her my youki as soon as I was in the same room. We moved Yukina to the bedroom set up for this purpose. I told them to get me hot water, towels, rags, Kurama, my bag and Hiei. Kazuma ran and got the non animated items, Yusuke went to call Kurama, and Hiei was apparently staying with him. I grabbed a few potions from my bag, and had Yukina drank them. Hiei showed up just as her last spasm over took her.

"Help feed her youki, the kit is really restless." I told him whipping sweat from her brow. Yukina's face was flushed and her breathing ragged, I saw pain in her eye and felt an emotion close to hatred. I had to step back when I realized that. I studied my friend's eyes, there was pain there and again I felt an emotion kin to hate, yet I also saw acceptance and love for the unborn child. I continued to stare at my friend, my first accomplice. With a few breaths to stable myself, I got back to my friends side; Hiei had given me a strange look, yet there was a bit of understanding. Kurama came in and an hour and 20 minutes later, Salina came into this world just as pale as her mother with the same teal hair and pinkish eyes. Yukina cooed at the kit before passing her to Hiei who looked scared holding the squirming kit. I laughed at the look, tried myself from the constant battle; I honestly hate the Ice demons.

"Solaria." Yukina's voice woke me from my musing, "You need sleep."

I smirked, "So do you, besides; I have to make sure she's hidden." I told her, "Now go to sleep."

Yukina gave me a half hearted glare before falling into the land of dreams, a soft calming smile on her lips. I looked at Hiei who was still slightly panicked and took the kit from him.

"So what do you think of your niece?" I asked, walking out of the room to clean the kit. A cold bath later, Hiei and Kurama watching me, Yusuke was keeping watch outside and Kazuma was watching Yukina. I was still waiting on an answer from the fire demon, Kurama helped me with the crib and Hiei once more held his niece; this time less panicked and more gently. I nodded in approval and set spells over the crib and room, hiding the child even from the evil eye. Once I was satisfied I had Yukina moved to the room and then sent the boys out. Salina slept with her mom and I sat on the window seal, looking out over the garden. Smiling at the happy thoughts that played in my head, I followed my friend into dreamland.

Morning came much too early for my opinion, the sun lighting the room and showing the pretty picture of Yukina cuddling with Salina, waving my hand in a simple pattern, I kept them in a deep sleep. Tip toeing out of the room, I was met with Hiei and Kazuma sitting in the hall sleeping; Hiei's sword pointed at Kazuma. I giggled and woke Hiei; smiling apologetically I made my way to the kitchen and started cooking.

"How are they?" Hiei asked.

"Salina is healthy and Yukina will be back to full health by this afternoon with slight weakness." I replied, "How was last night?"

Hiei scoffed, "Boring, the ice bastards didn't try anything."

I nodded continuing to make breakfast, similar to the one I made back at my house. Once done I went to wake the boys and check on Yukina and the kit, taking off the charm that kept them asleep. Salina started crying and Yukina woke in a fuss. I watched from the doorway as she tried to calm the kit down and went to make her a bottle.

After letting the boys know everything was alright and brought the bottle to Yukina who started to feed the kit immediately. I kissed Yukina's teal head and promised to save her some food. She gave me a nod and I headed back to the kitchen. There were two plates set out of Yusuke and Kazuma reach; Kurama and Hiei were watching them, Genkai eating happily. I smiled and quickly ate then got onto chores.

After the halls were swept and mopped, the main rooms dusted and the garden tended to, I sat back and watched Yukina play with Salina. I could tell the child was going to be strong and well protected, if Kazuma and Hiei have anything to say about it. While Yukina played with her kit, I made ice animals and occasionally made it snow, Salina liked the animals better than the snow. Yukina finally read those parenting books Kurama had gotten her and so did Kazuma, surprisingly.

Today though, I left the temple to go to Makai and play in the underground tournament. My last day of heat was today. Which was perfect, as I had more than enough stress to release, Crystel my 9th accomplice was with me at the moment, the tournament was held for a month straight; the first three rounds are melees, followed by double match ups and lastly by single rounds. Those are the most dangerous as the fighters are allowed anything to use in their duel, most when facing me used long range weapons or poisons. Crystel had decided I would be his partner, and we left the temple, after Crystel gushed over Salina and Yukina, demanding to be made part of her life. Yukina had smiled and promised he would, Kazuma wasn't happy about that, bloody snake found a new human to torment. Hiei had grown a teasing partnership with Crystel and I'm slightly scared to introduce them to my other accomplices. Yusuke and Kyito might actually get along and that would spell the end of world as we know it (okay that's a bit over dramatic).

The tournament started with its usually fan fair and the melee started with Crystel running head long into it and bashing in a lot of skulls, I had followed at a sedated pace, enjoying the rush the fight brought until the ring leader called quits. Crystel had minor cuts and a gash on his hip; I had a cut on my arm and grinning like a fool. I was hyped and back to my usual self. It felt good to be back.


	4. Chapter 4- Crap I Fell in Love

Chapter 4- Crap. I Fell in Love

After the first round, I healed my and Crystel's wounds. The next second round would begin once the casualties were counted and cleaned away. The second round was alt like the first in the fact that more demons came out with glancing to oh-that-had-to-hurt gashes. In the beginning stood three hundred, second round brought two hundred and fifty, now there was only sixty.

Crystel was teasing one of the competitors. I sat back and watched the mayhem until the ring leader called out the first four competitors, a cat demoness, some ugly guy, another ugly guy (oops that's a girl), and a wolf demon. I sat back and watched the fight, the cat demoness and wolf demon coming out on top, next group was Crystel, a bird demon, me and a water demon.

I dodged a hit from the bird, spun and clipped his wing, Crystel was surrounded by water. I shook my head at my comrade and rushed the water demon, tripping bird-brain and pulling Crystel out of the water. Swinging him around and hitting the avian demon, Crystel ended up with a bigger bruise on his shin. I smiled at the multicolored snake demon and he charged the water guy again, managing to take himself out of the tournament. I cocked an eyebrow before shaking my head and went to pick him up.

"Crystel, we're working on your fighting skills for the next month." I told him, making sure he could see the sadistic gleam in my eyes. It was funny to see his brightly colored scales go pale like that, he fainted after. I sat beside him and watched the rest of the fighters. As the winner spots were filled slowly, I was reflecting on the last few days, focusing more on the times that Hiei was around. The heat spikes alarmed me and I can only hope that it was due to my more animalistic side trying to tell me he's a good mate choice. This is making my head spin.

The third round came, 15 contestants with two matches a day, the winners will move on the losers will fight each other and then the winner between them will fight in the next match set. This is going to get complicated and a lot of kids are going to cry. Should be fun. The first fight was between another snake demoness with pale brown and poison green scales and a humanoid demon with brown hair and bulky muscle. The humanoid lost with a poison fang poised over his jugular. The next round was another bird demon with snow white feathers and black beak; the wolf demon I had fought earlier in the second round, silver coat and sharp claws. Unsurprising it was a one sided fight and the wolf walked away. Then the bird and humanoid fought and the humanoid came out on top. He would be playing in the first match tomorrow.

I stretched after the updates were given and woke Crystel from his haze. First things first, go home and soak for a good long while, then train followed by a trip to the human world. Crystel was back to his place, his mate taking care of him and I ran home. The heat was gone from my body and my senses were wide open to the world once more. I got home in a record time and soaked for a good while.

After the soak, I dried off and up on a night dress that had a lover's neckline, thin straps and ended just above my mid thighs, and my hair held up in a messy bun. I then went to the kitchen and made some food. American pop was playing while I cooked; I danced around the kitchen, swaying to the beats and rhythm of the words. I blamed the scent of food and the sounds of music covering Hiei's arrival. So I was very embarrassed when I finial paid him attention, not to mention absolute shock when Heat stroked through me as his gaze traveled over me. It was then that I realized just how screwed I was.

"UH…Why are you here?" I asked, once again fighting a blush.

"How were the fights?" he asked back, jumping from the window sill.

I gulped noticing he wore no upper clothing. "The fights were typical, lots of blood." I replied, "Why are you here?"

He smirked and I couldn't fight the blush on my cheeks. I waved my hand and the music turned off, turning back to the stove. What the hell is going on? Did my demonic side truly choose Hiei as my Mate? I couldn't believe that. I heard him shuffle around, still hasn't answered my question. I finished dinner, making a bit more for Hiei. After that was finished, I handed him a plate and ate my own. He ate quickly and set the plate in the sink.

"What can you tell me about these underground fight tournaments." he said, it wasn't phased as a question.

"Ain't saying anything until you tell me why you're here." I spoke back, crossing my arms under my chest.

Hiei just smirked, "I'm here to find out about the underground fighting."

I blinked then shook my head, messaging my temples, "You couldn't go to some bar for this?"

"I did and each said you were the best for the information." He replied.

I again shook my head, "The Underground Fighting is exactly like the title claims, their tournaments that are not recognized by the government and usual use as a way for others to show off skills to land jobs of shady positions with high payers. The only way to get an invite is to be recommended by an old player or brought in as a guest. Those that fight are mostly low mid level to low high level demons; occasionally a mid-high the high-high level demon would show up and kill a lot of the contestants."

I explained the three to four rounds of the fights and how the contestants are usually eliminated. Hiei listened and nodded along before giving me a last nod and leaving. I sealed every window and door, except my rooms, before brushing my teeth and going to sleep.

I didn't see Hiei again until the final round of the tournament, I was slightly happy about this, yet more confused about why I felt put out. This was driving me crazy. I was seriously considering talking to Yukina about this. Hiei was in the crowd, my fight was starting; but all I could concentrate on was that fiery aura that seemed to make up everything about him. It was by sheer dumb luck that my opponent only managed to land a few passing hits and more than a few frustrating solid blows. I jumped back, clearing my mind of that infernal fire hybrid.

Once my mind was clear, I charged at my opponent, ducked a wild swing; raised my knee up and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over and my fist connected with his face. The wolf fell back. I pulled on my core and slammed an ice shard into his shoulder. The wolf growled and clawed my stomach; I grabbed his wrist and sent him over the shoulder, slamming my heel into his neck. His wing pipe broke with an audible snap. A few moments later and he died; I was claimed as the Winner.

After the literal mob, read party, kicked off with a lot of fan fair, I made my way to a secluded to heal the still bleeding wound. Hiei came over and just watched me, I don't know why but I felt lightheaded that had nothing to do with blood loss. I focused on healing the stubborn wound.

"You are good." He said as I looked to him.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, he only smirked and left. I blinked then groaned. I collected my winnings and left the mob party. After banging my head on a wall, showering, changing into less bloody cloths, I left of the human world. Yukina was there at the front door, Salina in her arms. I smiled and ran up to my pseudo-sister, hugging both of them and kissing Salina's forehead. I actually felt at peace.

The week passed into a month and I felt occasionally to do a job or two, Kazuma visited every weekend and Yusuke was still being pounded in by me on Genkai's orders, she couldn't leave her room any longer. Kurama and I made potions and concoctions to keep her strong, but I can already feel the icy touch of death on her skin. At the end of July, we buried her. Yusuke and Kurama comforted their soon to be brides, Kazuma had his arms around Yukina, both crying and hugging each other. I stepped out onto the porch and sat in my spot.

Genkai would always have Jade Green Tea on the porch before starting her day, I would join her. My spot was five inches from the red pillow Genkai sat on while having her tea, the spot allowing her to watch the rising sun without being blinded. I felt my eyes sting and worked hard not to cry like the other girls. I was use to death; I was use to watching it, feeling the pain of it was nothing but a dull ache in my chest now. But this was a stab, a tear of muscle, a cut throat. It hurt, stung and burned. I felt a choke sob leave me, followed by tears hitting my curled hands.

A rough hand rested on my shoulder, turning I saw Hiei. His eyes shrouded by sadness, not really trying to let it show. With another choked sob, I launched myself into his chest, crying like a child; he froze before slowly wrapping his arms around me. He just held me, stroking my hair and spine. I cried Gods know how long before falling asleep, the last things I felt were his arms tighten around me and my Mask Spell dropping. Darkness was welcomed as it took the pain.

When I came to the world was still dark with slight grey on the horizon. Moving a little, I found I was outside, Genkai's red pillow only three feet away. Odd, but I felt warm and safe, a few leaking out as yesterday came back. I curled back into the heat, telling myself to go back to sleep.

"So, you're awake." A gruff tone of someone waking said from above me, I could feel the warmth vibrate with the words. Looking up, I found Hiei's red eyes looking at me. Slowly bringing my eyes down, I found that the warmth was his chest and black clock thingy around my shoulders. I was curled up in between his legs, one leg propped up against my back, the other wrapped loosely around my waist. I took a breath and flung myself from him, landing on my butt. His near drowsy look turned to surprise before amusement. I gulped, stuttered an apology and ran to my room. Yukina and Salina were fasted asleep. I curled up on the window sill, realizing that I still had Hiei's clock thingy. It was still warm, like Hiei had been. I silently berated myself for crying on him, than running like some loon.

I couldn't fall asleep again, but I was thinking about everything that I know of Hiei. He was protective, liked the color red mixed with dark purple, he hated Soba and liked a quiet space, agained amusement from beating on Kazuma, loved debating with Kurama and hated weaklings. I then thought about my reactions to him, the Heat whenever we met eyes, the slight panic for my cloths and wanting to be pretty for him, and earlier; the feeling of wanting to kiss him. That's what really got, and scared me; he is my best fri- my sister's blood brother. With a bang from the window sill and back of my head meeting.

I thought back to the conversation with Yukina when I finial got fed up with the confusion and talked to her. she told me I was in love. That didn't seem possible and I told her so. I told her my heart didn't flutter, nor did my stomach do gymnastic flips or my gut get knotted. She only smiled and went to make lunch. I frowned, replaying everything in my mind and soon cursed. I realized I got my wish. I want Hiei, I'm in love with the hybrid.


	5. Chapter 5- Panic mode

I can't believe how long this chapter took and wish to give everyone a giant hug for support, next chapter won't take so long. I already have it planed just need to put it into words. Remember this is purely entertainment and only some characters belong to the mush once called my mind. So enjoy and watch out for Chapter 6- Yo Bro.

Chapter 5- Panic Mode.

I will never admit but a nervous breakdown is good for something; so after panicking for a minute or so I grabbed some cloths and went to take a shower. The water was stale and cold, helping me keep calm. After the shower and changing into a pair of black skin tight pants made from nylon and a red sleeveless kimono top with golden bamboo leaves. I kept my Mask Spell off and went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Once the toast, eggs, sausage, fruit jam, cereal and drinks set out; I went back to Yukina's room and wrote a note. Taped that to the door, grabbed Hiei's cloak thingy and walked back to the place I ran away. Hiei was still there, staring at the rising sun. it was the first time I can actually think of where I was studying him other than for a fight. His skin was lightly scared, and slightly tanned pale tone. His hair truly was black with red highlights; Yukina's hair is base teal with dark blue highlights.

I walked closer and plopped down slightly next to him, "Sorry for running off this morning." I said quietly, "There's food in the kitchen." I left his cloak thingy beside him. I could feel his gaze on my back and a blush on my cheeks.

Change view

In the room with two sleeping Ice Apparitions, a soft wind fluttered from the open window, ruffling the letter tacked to the door.

"Yukina,

Sorry I left, and don't know when I can come back. Call if you need anything and I left breakfast on the table.

With Love,

Solaria."

The temple woke to Solaria gone in the dust, Not even Hiei's Jargon Eye can find her, and to a very perplexed fire demon.

Back to Solaria's point of view

Home felt hollow for a reason I couldn't quiet explain. The walls were dull rather than shiny and the windows even though being fully opened; hardly let in light. The usual warmth was gone and replaced with a slight chill. With a shiver I cast as much of my magic into the walls and surrounding land as I could. I fell onto the couch before passing out completely, home feeling much more like Home.

When I woke up it was in my bedroom, the covers tucked around me. I got up slowly, still drained from my usage of Magic yesterday. I look around my room, spotting freshly cut wild flowers in a clear glass vase. Getting up and walking to the small desk, which also has letters stacked to one side. The flowers held my attention for now though. They were definitely familiar but I couldn't place them. After a few moments I dismissed them and read through the mail.

The day flowed lazily by, I was fighting my worries about Yukina and Kit, and wanting to run to the human world. I got ready for the day, changing into a light, but bright yellow sundress. I made breakfast and reread the letters, many of them where from accomplices and a few from clients. Though the flowers would catch my attention and drift on my outer thoughts. I took three of the client letters and two letters from my accomplices into the library. I stopped in the doorway, the letters falling to the floor. Backing up to the reading room, standing on a small round table in a strong shaft of sunlight were flowers. The same flowers Hiei had given me and a perfect copy of the flowers on my desk in my room.

I'm definitely confused now, the first time was as thanks, but this time I honestly don't know what the flowers were for. Even if it's only been a year, I know at least Hiei doesn't do anything without reason. Stepping over the fallen letters and collapsed into the chair next to the flowers but out of sunlight; I curled up on the chair, my head hurting too much to try and think. But I can't help the soft smile that plays on my lips.

Scene &point of view change

Our favorite red eye demon was walking along in the halls of Mukuro's Castle. He was typically moody and threw angry glares at anything that moved. He had just come back from Solaria's place and worried about the Kitsune more than he'll admit. Mukuro calling and nearly waking her up had almost caused him to kill the old bat.

He now sat in his room, thinking about the golden fox that never left his thought process for more than thirty minutes. Right now she just plain refused to leave. His thoughts kept returning to the night of Genkai's funeral, finding her out on the porch. Seeing the girl cry for the first time and wanting nothing more to hold her and give her any comfort he could. He remembered the cold heat of her tears as she cried on his shoulder and the soft weight as she slept

Hiei had stayed awake until the later hours, waiting for Solaria to show signs of waking. Those signs came at just before day break. The now golden fox ears had twitched and flicked, the tail gave lazy swings. Slowly she curled deeper in to his chest and stomach before her eyes came open. Hiei and Solaria's eyes had connected for a minute; Hiei had experienced the need to kiss her. That thought had shocked him, and confused him a good deal. He felt Solaria shoot out of space, landing with an impressive thud, but she looked scared and sad all at once.

He watched her run to Yukina's room, feeling slightly mournful at the sight of her running from him. He heard the shower half an hour later, though he was berating himself at the thoughts he was having about the 'Golden Kitsune'.

"Hiei what has you in such a foul mood?" Mukuro asked from the door.

Hiei glared at the old women, not really interested in what she wanted to say. Mukuro raised an eyebrow at her heir, Hiei just glared. Mukuro rolled her eyes and left. Hiei banged his head onto the table in front of him, a groan the only sound coming after.

Yukina was outside watching Kazuma play with Salina as she hanged the Landry. Salina giggled as Kazuma tosses her lightly into the air, Yukina already knew Solaria had found a student to teach magic to. The wind was light and sun bright as a naked flame. She missed the sense of Solaria's magic around the temple, reminding her she was safe and no one could hurt her. For a moment she wondered about their future, about Solaria's apparent love interest, and about her child and Kazuma. She folded the dried cloths and went closer to Kazuma and Salina, both Hiei and Kurama were gone. Hiei to perform his duties in the Demon world and Kurama to his flower shop. Yusuke stopped by early to see how they were doing, he was getting married in the early summer while Kurama was marrying in the late summer. Kazuma had yet to ask Yukina to marry him; he planned to win Solaria's recognition before asking her.

Kurama was in a dilemma, a part of him wanted his Fiancé to meet his sister, as soon as Hiei told him where she was, but the other part he was still considered an only child. So that was kind of shot down right at the beginning. His bright green eyes looked over the numerous flowers in the shop, smiling lightly at the fact his dreams were near complete.

His thoughts soon drifted back to Solaria and all the memories of her. From her first fire spell, to her first kill. The lullaby she sang sit played in his mind at night.

"I hear on the wind, as you sing this lullaby. The moonlight is gliding across the dream garden. Shining stars twinkling, no cloud above can hide them, each a precious wish. I pray that this song finds you, whether in the deepest sea or highest mountain, in the lowest valley or darkest cave. I pray this song reaches you before sun rise, carry you upon moons light. Adventures begin anew with sun rise, but tonight. I only wish to dream a dream so bright, dream a dream of happiness and light; dream a dream that will take away the fear of that dawning morning light. Champions sleep with a different taste, neither wanting dragon or madain, mystical sword can stay hidden. Each only wanting the moon shining across their heads as they lay down to rest. So listen well to this song on wind, sleep till dawn and dream not of adventures but rather new friends."

Back to Solaria's point of view

I opened to find Angelia, the Fox Demon who also happened to be the Princess of Hell standing in the sitting room. I jumped a foot high and fell out of the chair. The black haired fox giggled not trying to hide them at all as I arranged myself on the floor. Angelia is five feet nine inches and has shoulder length black hair with purple highlights. Today she wore a white belly shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, black leather boots, spiked arm bands, three hexes in her left ear with an ear cuff on the other. She is a magic fox and highly devious, I learned all my more extensive magic from her.

"To what honor do I owe this visit as you never give social calls." I asked standing up to meet my teacher.

She smiled, fingering Hiei's flowers, "I heard Yukina gave birth, the Koormine are quiet angry."

I watched as she moved on to the other objects in the room, there wasn't much. Angelia was protective of those she cares for; Yukina is definitely high on that list.

"Why wasn't I told?" she asked.

I smiled glad my prediction was right, "Yukina had her twin, my older brother, the world's strongest physic, Raizan's Heir, another physic and me. She was protected and still is, give me some time and I'll take you to see the kit, but I'm Godmother." I told her.

Angelia nodded, accepting the answer for now, "You went through Mating Season again."

It was a statement hiding her question, Angelia is more like and older sister to me just as she is my mentor.

"Yeah, but considering it, I guess good news came out of it." I said sitting back down, my eyes traveling to the flowers.

"With good news come bad news, so tell me bad then good." Angelia said sitting across from me.

"It's Yukina's twin fire demon brother, Hiei." I said taking a breath, "I fell in love."

Angelia took a moment to figure out what I just said. After said moment, I'm pretty sure she was heard all the way to the palace and my ear drum busted.

"Can I bill you for the hearing aid I now require?" I asked wiggling my pinkie in my right ear, the left still too sensitive to touch.

"Yukina's twin, you fell for Yukina's twin. A fire demon born from an ice demoness. Are you insane?" Angelia asked, glaring at me slightly, but I can see hope in her sky blue eyes.

I sighed, "I've asked myself that every sense I came to the realization."

Angelia blinked, "And?"

"I ran." I said bluntly.

She gasped, "What are you crazy?"

I glared at the older fox, "I fell for my best friend's brother; of course I'm crazy. Thank you for noticing."

Angelia nodded then stopped, "Wait do you mean Mukuro's Heir?"

I nodded and she sighed.

"Panic would be a good option now." Angelia muttered, but I could see a plan form in her mind and got a bad feeling.


	6. Chapter 6- Short I know

Chapter 6- short I know

I could only watch helplessly as the greatest Chaos Magic user to ever exist made plans about my love life that much I was able to work out as she continued to look from the flowers to me, then to the direction of Mukuro's castle. I internally panicked as that grin spread her lips. It was an hour later that she skipped out the door and seemed too disappeared. I stared at the door for God knows how long before running to the library and grabbing books off the shelves.

I ran through every communication spell I could find, back up plans forming and discarded with each new factor brought into play. Crystel came by and pulled to the kitchen, Maria there with food. Jack and Yumi were there as well. Jack is a wolf demon with shaggy brown hair and intelligent green eye, Yumi is a monkey demon with white hair and red eyes. I looked at all four of them and saw that they wanted to talk; Angelia's scent was still here and knew they were on edge by it. I shared a look with each of them and grinned, sitting down and digging into the food Maria had set out. Jack told me what was happening in the darker crowds and Yumi filled me in on the clients. I told them about Yukina and Salina. Maria was happy to have someone else to mother. Jack and Yumi both agreed to check up on her.

After all reports were given the guys left and I suddenly felt tired. I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bed, unaware of the red eyes on my form.

Solaria's dream

The wind blew so gently. I could hear the music of the forest as I stood in the small clearing, the wild flowers brushing my thighs. I could tell this is a dream, as the sky was dark yet so bright. I lay down, it was peaceful, but I felt the urge to sing, I can still hear the music even though the wind in the forest has left.

"Shine, oh shine, shine as bright as the starry night sky. Let not the fear of …" I sat up, "Hello?"

I saw a flash of red and the presence came out of the tree line. Four soft looking canary yellow tails swinged around the body of a majestic golden fox, her white ears flickered and sun gold eyes trained on me. I knew instinctively the fox was me, my fight instincts in a natural form. The fox came and laid next to me, we locked eyes and I saw visions of Hiei. His savage side in a fight, his gentleness with Salina, devotion to his friends and Yukina, the teasing side he uses on Kazuma. The fox yipped and I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I love him too." I whispered.

Dream end

I woke to a night sky and a figure in the window. The spiky hair giving him away; I smiled, rolling onto my back but keeping my eyes on his.

"Hiei-Kun." I whispered, feeling the need to be as quiet as possible. I only got a smirk in return, red eyes smoldering with hidden intent.


End file.
